


The Taste of You

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Consensual Violence, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was beautiful, Will bathing in his own blood, shivering with anticipation, trying to predict what he would do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of You

Will hadn't ever expected that he would be exposed to a situation like this. If someone had told him that he would find himself carved up in the future and _enjoy_ it, he would have watched them as if they had lost their mind. He still wasn't sure that he hadn't lost _his_.

His vision swam and he felt light-headed. He gritted his teeth when he felt another nick on his abdomen, the cold metal of a scalpel slicing him, warm blood trickling free. The cuts weren't anymore as shallow as they had been when all of this had started, when he had given a consent to the man before him. Will could hear his own harsh panting as his insides felt cold, a strong contrast to his nerves that burned with fire. He started to shiver from head to toe, his body being overpowered by the senses that blended together.

Will watched with his glazed eyes how he bled onto the table that he lay on, the steel stained by copper. He startled when he felt warm hands sliding into his chest, stroking his ribs. Will let out a gasp, the sensation so foreign and peculiar, and Hannibal watched with fascination how his lungs worked, letting air out, taking more in, as Will breathed heavily. He hadn't harmed anything vital when burying his scalpel into Will's tender flesh, only slicing him open for him to actually _feel_.

It was beautiful, Will bathing in his own blood, shivering with anticipation, trying to predict what he would do next. He had noticed that Will couldn't stay in his mind with all of the sensations he was experiencing, and this brought a sly smirk to Hannibal's bloody lips, Will was for once fully aware, at his mercy. He could keep him like this for hours, but he knew that Will would start to suffer from blood loss if he let him drain like this. He watched how Will opened his mouth into a moan when Hannibal caressed him again, his eyes darkening more with the sound.

He leaned closer to Will, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in with the tang of blood that hovered in the air, as he let his hands travel to his liver, feeling the organ softly with his precise fingers. ”You feel just like I imagined,” he purred into Will's ear, earning more shivering. ” _Exquisite_.”

He could feel Will swallowing thickly against him, completely speechless. ”You're so delicate,” Hannibal exhaled, letting his breath tickle Will's neck. He could feel Will's blood pumping, his fingertips tracking the feel of Will, _his_ Will, being alive and under his hands. Will arched his back, pressing himself more against Hannibal, getting the other's dress shirt smeared with his still warm blood.

Hannibal wet his lips as he felt Will's bloodied and feverish body under him. He had secured his arms and legs with straps so that Will wouldn't harm himself further with the possible struggles. So far it had helped, and Hannibal's eyes glinted when Will tried to get even closer to him, lusting after the warmth of his body. Hannibal let his lips rest on Will's neck, getting a whimper from the man beneath him. He started pressing open-mouthed kisses along his skin then, stopping on his jaw, soothing him with whispered praises.

"You're doing so well, Will," his hot breath made Will shiver, Hannibal's hands sliding further down inside him, feeling his organs with such gentleness it made him groan. "Good boy," Hannibal's voice purred, and Will could feel his own arousal again that he had so tried to hide this whole time. He closed his eyes with shame and bit his lower lip as he felt his cock hardening with every touch Hannibal granted.

He blushed when he heard an intake of breath and then a faint murmur: " _Will_." He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't look Hannibal in the eye. All he was wearing were his boxer shorts and he could feel how they started to strain against his hips, the whole situation making Will flush deeper and worry his lower lip between his teeth.

Will was a shivering mess and the restraints didn't help him at all as he couldn't do anything but scrape his blunt nails against the table top, his own blood getting under his nails, coloring them crimson. He could feel Hannibal's breathing on his skin, the warmth of it making him shiver more. Will could tell when he moved, the warm puffs of air withdrawing and then returning again after a while.

He shook as he realized what Hannibal was about to do. He could feel the other's lust and _hunger to taste_. It was terrifying, yet Will could feel his cock twitching in his tight boxer shorts. He let out a whimper, as he screwed his eyes shut more profoundly. He couldn't prepare himself in any way for the outlash he was sure would happen any time now.

Hannibal's breath teased his internals, and Will was sure that he was smelling him heartily now that he had the opportunity. His eyes snapped open when he felt Hannibal's tongue on his liver, lapping up his blood and savoring the taste. He could hear his humming and feel the tremors, and Will bit his lip, drawing blood.

"D-Dr. Lecter," Will whispered, his voice trembling. His cheeks burned, the feel of Hannibal's warm tongue making him squirm. He hadn't ever felt as intimate as he felt now, and it was mind-blowing. He wondered how long he could stay like this before he would pass out. Glancing down his eyes locked with Hannibal's immediately. Will saw the maroon in Hannibal's eyes, glinting with craving, and it made Will feel alive.

He opened his mouth but couldn't get any words out. He watched how Hannibal caressed his organs with his fingertips and mouth, letting his teeth only scrape the surface gently. Will licked his own lips and arched his back, trying to get more contact with those warm lips, but he was pushed back down. Will groaned and rolled his hips, his boxers already stained with pre-come.

"Will," Hannibal's voice murmured against him, his tone warning yet fervent. Will moaned against the vibration and forced his eyes shut. Hannibal was tormenting him, and he knew that he wouldn't last long if he was about to continue with his antics. He cursed inwardly that his hands and legs were bound. He could feel how his wrists were already sore from the straps, chafed and bleeding. He wondered how he looked like, a bleeding and broken mess spread on the table. The image made him chuckle.

He felt a hand in his hair, taking a grip of his locks and forcing his head upwards. Will opened his eyes and saw Hannibal, who watched him, his expression stern. Will's eyes darted to his mouth; smudged with his own blood, his chin just as crimson as his lips. Will's breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't take his eyes off of him - it was something he had never seen before, and it was so breathtaking.

Hannibal hovered over Will and took in his appearance; his pupils blown and cheeks flushed pink. He brushed Will's lower lip with his fingertip, smearing red on him before he leaned in and claimed his mouth. Will whimpered against him and Hannibal let his tongue slip into Will's mouth, letting him taste his own blood. Will sucked on Hannibal's tongue and let out a groan, his eyes falling shut again with the overwhelming pleasure. He felt warm again even though he felt shivers going through him. He could taste the blood and _Hannibal_ , and the mixture made his head spin.

He was lowered on the table again, Hannibal letting go of his hair, his other hand supporting his head as the other made its way to Will's rib cage, sliding his fingers along his ribs. Will moaned into the kiss and gasped, Hannibal's touches leaving him breathless. He tried to withdraw from the bruising kiss, but Hannibal's hold was too remorseless and he felt how his lungs screamed for fresh air.

He opened his eyes and his vision swam, black spots appearing into his vision as he looked into Hannibal's dark eyes. He could feel the heat from him, yet he felt cold himself. His mind was blank while he stared into those dark pools of adoration, and when Hannibal's fingertips brushed against his heart, Will came undone.

Hannibal's eyes were on Will the whole time and he finally let Will go, burying his nose into his dark curls and inhaling deeply. Will took in large gasps of oxygen and shook, his hands clenched into fists, his wrists angry red against the restraints.

When Will had finally come down from his euphoria, Hannibal let him go and fetched the first aid kit, placing it on the table. Will saw with weary eyes how Hannibal measured a dose into a syringe and turned then to him. He was too exhausted to protest, but his eyes gleamed with uneasiness.

“It's all right, Will,” he heard Hannibal soothing him, “You'll see me again after I've patched you up,” he whispered and kissed him gently whilst he slid the needle into Will's vein.


End file.
